The Nymph and The Dragon
by Sara SuperWhoLock
Summary: This story is about how Lucy, the nymph princess who is about to become queen, and Natsu, the boy who will turn her life upside down and make her realize how much she hates being royalty. To all readers I will try to update as much as I can and I will try to make the chapters longer. Also I didn't know what to rate it so I put T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through my dark forest full of my friends, I hear campers laughing and singing, never knowing of our existence. As we walk to our tree I see one of them staring in our direction. Then I realized that he was actually staring at me! Crap! I hope it was just my imagination…nope not my imagination. I wonder what he just said to his friends. No, no, no don't walk over here. Please do not walk over here! If my dad sees him, he's going to flip! Too late…

"Hey I'm Natsu! I was wondering why all of you people are wearing such weird clothing out here. Aren't you cold?" The boy called to me stopping everyone in the process. As he got closer I couldn't help but notice how cute he was with his spiky pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a vest and baggy pants with a scaled typed scarf, which I don't think was proper clothing either for the weather.

"Hi. You should go like now. If my father sees you I don't know what he will do!" I replied as harsh as I could without all the people passing behind me noticing.

"What's your name? Why is there almost parade of people behind you? Oh and why is everyone dressed so weird?" He said completely ignoring my warning never taking off his gorgeous smile.

"Fine I'll answer your questions and then you and I have to go back to what we were doing before. Agreed?" Thinking I may as well give him what he wants in order to get rid of him.

"Sounds good." He agreed with a triumphant smile that was bigger than what I guess was his usual.

"Ok. My name is Lucy. All those people are going to somewhere you can't be. Also we are dressed like this because it's our culture." I said trying to give him answers without giving anything away that he shouldn't know.

"So Lucy, your saying that wearing what looks like you found giant leaves and somehow made it look like a sexy short dress with a woven twig crown and pink flowers is completely normal? I think I want to join your culture." He said while trying to hold back his laughter. I looked down at my clothing and got annoyed when he was right.

"Well it doesn't matter now because your going back to your camp and I'm going to continue my walk." I stated while I was preparing to blow some air in his face to make him walk back to his camp without realizing it.

When I was leaning in to blow on his face he leaned in and kissed me. Leaving me dumbstruck and standing looking like an idiot. I walked the rest of the way in a daze. When we arrived at the tree where I lived the festivals were about to begin for the coronation of the princess, my coronation. Too bad I wouldn't remember what happened or at least if it was fun. Because all I could think about was how a boy I knew for only 5 minutes took something more precious then he knew, and I liked it. No one should ever know that he kissed me, other wise the whole kingdom might fall apart. My first kiss is supposed to be the kiss that's taken by the new king so it will be three kisses are taken through one kiss and the next will be grand, basically are wedding night.

"Good night everyone!" I called as I made my way up the tree's stairs.

As they replied good night I turned into my room and got ready for bed but before I fell asleep I wondered what he thought when he kissed me. With that in mind I fell asleep and dreamed all night about Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling empty, though I didn't know why. There wasn't a lot of time to dwell on the subject because I heard a knock on the door and was forced to put on the best smile I could muster without looking like a fool or like I lost my mind.

"Come in," I called trying to keep the dread out of my voice. I was not looking forward to the day ahead of me, even though most girls would love to have a bunch of rich guys around their age courting them. I guess I'm weird that way.

"Good morning Lady Lucy. Though I guess I should be calling you Queen Lucy now" My best friend (who just happened to be my maid) said while entering my room pushing a new breakfast cart into my room. It was gorgeous, it was made of stone, and the engravings made it look like vines were climbing all around it with a rose on each corner.

"Please don't call me that! You're my best friend! I don't want to be reminded of what I have to go through today." I whined to her, while giving her my best puppy dogface.

"Milady I would like to point out that this should be like a dream come true for you, not a nightmare." She replied while setting my food on my wooden table and laughing.

"I know, I know. But something just doesn't seem right… Never mind, what should I wear today?" I said while jumping out of my king sized white evening primrose bed that closed around me while I slept and walked to my closet. I looked through my closet and decided on a giant-rose petal dress that was light pink and tightened just below the bust for two inches and then flared out and ended at the knee with a tree root belt.

"Let me do your hair and make up and the men won't be able to get enough of you!" She said after whistling at me, making us giggle. I sat down and she combed my hair in to a middle parting then took two pieces of my hair and clipped them on either side of my head with little light pink roses to match my dress. After she took a strawberry cut off the tip and put it on my lips. I whispered a spell to make it last throughout the day, then got up straightened my outfit and went in to my bathroom and used my magic to take a shower without having to ruin anything (my favorite spell).

**~During the event~**

_Gosh this is so boring! All these guys are snobs who just want the power they'll receive if they marry me…like ruling over all the elements. I don't understand why anyone would want that sort of stress! I can't imagine what my future days are going to be like when I'm trying to rule over the kings and queens and tell them what to do! Oh crap! Metalicana is walking over here! I guess with his adopted son? Wait a second his son looks familiar…but where do I know him from?_

"Queen Lucy, I would like to introduce you to my adopted son, Gajeel. Though I am sorry to say, he isn't one of the many bachelors you can marry." He said with regret riddling his voice while his son moved up and bowed half-heartedly.

"If you don't mind, may I ask why he isn't?" I asked out of politeness.

"He joined a guild. And it is well known law that if you join one of those ridiculous guilds that you are band from ever being any sort of upper class person

again!" He answered with anger clear in his voice. He looked at his son with obvious disappointment and rage.

"Father may I speak in private with Queen Lucy?" Gajeel said to his father obviously trying to piss him off with the good boy act.

"Fine. Hopefully she will talk you out of this stupid guild." King Metalicana said before turning around to socialize with other people.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"I know you saw me last night but I need you to promise you won't tell anyone I wasn't at home. Plus if you do I can spread the word that you were the one to kiss Natsu instead of some nobody he thought he kissed. Wouldn't that get you in trouble?" He said knowingly.

"I promise! Just don't tell anyone about that!" The words raced out in an almost hiss.

I took a breath to recompose myself, "So he doesn't know about our culture? Is he just some dumb old human?" I said trying to get back at him.

"Woah, hold up. Natsu may not know about our culture but he's part of something, which makes him not like any old human. Plus if you knew who his dad was and how his dad was hiding Natsu from the world…" he said, clearly trying to make me even more curious about Natsu and succeeding.

"What is he part of?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

"He's one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail, below me of course, and it's not up to me to tell you who his dad is and how he's hiding Natsu. Now I must go, I am hogging you from all your other suitors." Gajeel said before wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and turning to go back to his father.

After that my mind was somewhere else and whoever tried to talk to me ended up walking away shortly after my I mumbled responses and distant expression. All I could think about was Natsu and who his father might be.


	3. Chapter 3

After the party I was left in my room to think about who the next king would be and whom I will marry…or at least that's what I was supposed to be doing. I was actually thinking about what Gajeel had said. While I was thinking who Natsu really is, and what the secret about his father is, I had a brilliant idea. I put on the only human clothes I had, a pair of dark faded jeans and a hot pink tank top with white flats and a black cloak, and took out the flower clips in my hair while putting my hair in low pigtails leaving my bangs outs. As soon as I was finished with my hair I made sure to put some money in my white purse. Sadly I wasn't technically allowed out of the palace unless I had about 20 guards around me. So I had to use a secret passage behind my dresser that led to the barn. While I was moving my dresser, I heard a knock on the door. It was my dad. Crap.

"Honey? Are you in there? We need your decision soon." My father said while

banging on the door.

"In a minute, Father." I said trying to move the dresser as silently and quickly as possible.

"Ok but I want you down stairs with your decision in 10 minutes and put on your best gown while you're at it." My father replied.

I gave a sigh of relief as I heard his footsteps growing silent as he walked away. _Damn that was a close one. Why is my dresser so heavy. _As soon as I moved my dresser, I went inside the secret passage and moved my dresser back. I ran through the secret passage and into the barn, looking for my horse. I got on Pippin and cantered out of the barn on the dirt road, heading into town to find Natsu. _Where should I look? Maybe this wasn't a good idea… Wait what's that sound?_ I looked back and saw the royal guard coming after me. _How'd they figure it out so quickly? _I got Pippin to go faster and head into the forest where it would be harder for them to track me down. Luckily for me I was close to the edge of the city and Pippin was the best horse we had.

As soon as I was about 20 feet from the cities edge I got Pippin to slow down in to a nice easy walk so we wouldn't be running anyone over when we hit the city. As I entered the city I decided I should keep my hood up on my cloak in case anyone recognized me. _It's exactly as I remembered it. Wow I haven't been here since my mom died. Now I really don't think I should have come, all these memories make me want to cry-_

"Lucy?" Someone called, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw Gajeel. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh keep your voice down" I got off Pippin and started to walk down the street alongside Gajeel. "I needed to get out of the palace…and I wanted to see Natsu" I looked away sheepishly.

"Oh so that's why you're here…Well you should've said so earlier. Let me take you to him but be warned that means we are going to Fairytail." He said with the most serious tone he could muster without bursting out laughing even though you could see him struggling to control himself.

"It's okay I don't mind. How far are we?" I asked, thinking we could ride on Pippin

if it were too far.

"It's just on the beach."

"Then lets take my horse. I don't want to be all sweaty seeing my prince charming again," I replied while rolling my eyes, not realizing how true this may be.

He gestured to the horse as if to say after you but then got on while wearing a smirk. At least he had the decency to help me up. It didn't take to long to get there, mainly because Gajeel knew shortcuts and places where we could get Pippin to gallop instead of just walking through the city.

~Outside FairyTail~

I put Pippin in a near by stable and paid a small fee for a deposit so he could stay there until I left.

"Before we go in there you must think of a different name and you can't act like a royal otherwise some of them will put two and two together. Although some don't know about your culture a lot of them do because of my rank in society" He warned me.

"No worries I had a feeling that might happen. How about Lucy Ashley?"

"Perfect. Now lets go." He said before opening the doors.

It was…chaotic. Everyone was fighting and drinking. The place was a complete wreck. One guy was running around naked and another was chatting up a bunch of girls. Some girl in a bikini top with shorts was chugging down a barrel of beer but the only normal person was a girl with long white hair and a pink dress on. I was about to ask Gajeel who she was when I noticed he was fighting some guy with earphones on and blonde hair. So instead I just walked up to her and asked:

"Um…Hi I'm Lucy…I'm looking for Natsu." As soon as I said that I realized she probably couldn't hear me so I yelled as loud as I can "My name's Lucy. I'm looking for Natsu!" The room went dead silent and everyone turned to me and looked at me as if I was joking.

"Hi I'm Mirajane. He's out right now but he will be back soon if you want to stay and have a drink. I'm sure we would all like to talk to you." She said with a smile and started to lead me over to the bar.

"Thanks I would love too." I said trying to be polite and dreading the questions I had a feeling that would be asked.

"Hey I'm Loke and this is Gray. We were wondering why a pretty girl like you would be asking for Natsu." Loke more stated than asked, and luckily Gray put on some clothes.

"Well we met a couple of days ago and I wanted to ask him a couple of things" I stated and continued to look at the menu and decided on getting a long island iced tea. "Mirajane may I have a long island iced tea?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course!" She said as she started to make my drink. Then stopped as she heard the door open and close. When she saw the person who entered the room she smiled and said "Well look who finally showed up."

I turned around and saw Natsu wearing the exact same thing he wore the night we met. I felt my heart racing at a million miles per hour. I could barely breath. What was happening to me? I have never felt this way before. How could I get such an incomprehensible feeling from a guy I met once?

"Lucy here's your drink." Mirajane said saving me from myself.

"Thank you." I said while pulling my hood up closer to my face, so he couldn't see me and taking a decent size gulp of my drink and waited for a moment to be able to leave. I started to feel weird. I heard his conversation from across the room it was so quiet.

"Hey Gajeel! Did you say something so stupid that the whole place became silent?" Natsu said with a grin "Or maybe it was you Gray." He started walking toward the bar.

"No it wasn't either of us, Natsu. Though maybe you should ask your girlfriend." Gray yelled over to him, trying not to laugh at Natsu for even liking a girl.

"Girlfriend? How much have you had to drink, Pervert?" Natsu said obviously confused.

At that moment I chugged the rest of my drink, put $10 on the counter and turned to leave before he noticed me, knowing I couldn't do this. Though as I was turning, Loke or Gray pulled my hood down.

I felt like everything was going in slow motion as my hood fell and I turned to a side entrance I saw earlier. I remembering hearing something fall and someone saying something but the main thing that I remembered before I somehow fell and fainted was someone saying my name almost as if a whisper but loud enough for me to hear. It was Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoa where am I? Who's talking? One person sounds angry and the other is trying to calm the first person down. Maybe I should open my eyes to get their attention…wait maybe I should figure out what they are saying first._

"Why did you bring her here? She could get us shut down. Just to do your father a favor, Gajeel!" _Why's Gajeel in my house? And who's the person that is so angry with him?_

"I doubt she would do that. Plus imagine what Natsu would do if she did? Obviously she wants to be in his good opinion since she came all the way over here just for him." Gajeel said trying to calm the other person down. _Wait. Natsu? Oh now I remember. Though I still don't know where I am, if I was at Fairy Tail before._

"You make a good point but that is only protection from her, not from her father." The other person said, triumph riddling his voice. _I would never let my father wreck something just because he doesn't understand it! Maybe I should let them know that I'm awake so I can tell them that…_ I turned toward them and yawned before I began to talk.

"I would never let my father do that, plus since I'm the queen I have more control over the guards than he does. I will just send a letter to the royal guard and tell them not to search for me, and that I will come home when I please." I told them with a smile on my face. I then noticed that the other man was a dwarfish old man with a funny yellow hat with a matching yellow outfit.

With my luck lately I should have guessed that sitting up was a stupid idea. As I sat up, Natsu had walked into the room, and the sheet covering me fell! For some odd reason I was stark naked! I saw all the men's mouths fall open, they all got heavy nosebleeds and fell backwards. So I did what any normal girl would do, I screamed while trying to cover myself, and turned beet red. Though since covering myself didn't work I just did what I do best, I used my magic to turn in to air. Sadly in that moment Natsu had gotten up and saw me turn in to air and got confused for a second.

"Where did you go, Lucy?" Natsu yelled. Gajeel was laughing in the back, also having seen my disappearing act. Ignoring them, I noticed we were in an infirmary and all my stuff, including my clothes, was folded on a nearby table. I flipped the rest of the covers off me and ran over to my stuff. I started to put on my clothes when I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Natsu.

"Lucy why are you invisible?" Natsu said his eyes looked like they were burning in to my soul.

"How did you know where I was?" I said while trying to put the rest of my clothes on and not freak out.

"I could smell you." He said while grinning obviously proud of himself. _Did I smell that bad? Whatever._ I finished changing and went back to normal, feeling pissed at Natsu and the others.

"Luce you're back." For some reason that sent me over the edge. I roundhouse kicked Natsu, knocking him out for a moment, but before anyone could react I used my magic to put vines on Gajeel and the short old man.

"That's what you guys get for not telling my clothes were on the other side of the room and dissing me!" I said to all three even though Natsu couldn't hear me.

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room. I could hear them yelling for anyone to come. I was trying to figure out where to go, when I saw Mirajane.

"Mirajane! Where am I?" I called out, making her turn around. I could tell she was happy to see me.

"We're still in FairyTail, you were just in the infirmary." She said smiling.

"Oh okay. Perfect. Then how do I get back to the bar? I'm starving." I said trying to be polite but failing.

"I can take you down in just a second if you want. I just have to put some laundry in the dryer." Mirajane said, leading me in to a room. There were two giant laundry machines, like I mean they were as big as me.

"Why are they so big?" I mumbled almost to myself.

"I do laundry for everyone who needs their laundry done in the guild." She said laughing. _She does that? Why is she so nice? People just aren't this nice and friendly. Almost like we're…No I can't think that way. If I get to comfortable I might stay but I can't let my people down or neglect my duties. _"Lucy? You alright?" Mirajane looked worried and I guess I was thinking to myself too long.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. I just went into my own world for a second." I said with a smile, trying to reassure her.

"Okay. Well if that's it then I can take you down to the bar now." She said obviously not convinced but it would do.

She lead me out of the room and through a series of hallways until finally we got to the stairs that lead to the front hall, all the while we were talking about our kinds of magic but I didn't tell her about my keys. That magic was the last thing my mom taught me before she died and I barely use it unless I'm practicing deep in the forest where only the empty trees can see me. When we got downstairs I saw Gray and Loke, who were looking up at me .

They were yelling "She's alive!". They were obviously good friends. How come I just noticed how hot they were? Man I must have been feeling worse than I thought yesterday. We made our way to the bar. I went to the seat I was in yesterday and Mirajane went behind the bar, and handed me a menu.

"What would you recommend?" I said after deciding they all sounded delicious.

"Definitely the pancakes." Mirajane said smiling what I now can assume was her usual smile.

"Then I will have the pancakes with bacon please. Oh and a hot chocolate and a water, if you don't mind." I asked trying to be polite.

"Of course and you don't have to be so polite. We're friends right?" She replied, shocking me senseless at how I had made a friend without trying to.

"Thanks and ok." I said smiling trying, to make it seem like what she said hadn't shocked me.

"By the way, after breakfast how about we get you some more clothes? I have a feeling that you'll be here for awhile and you're going to start hating that outfit." She said, cooking my food. _I have never gone shopping. What if I'm bad at it? I guess I will have to find out but after I go home to get some stuff._

"Sounds like fun! How much money will I need? I don't think I have much." I said while opening my purse and showing her my money. Mirajane's face went pale for a split second and then laughed.

"You will be fine! You could buy a house with the amount you brought!" She said obviously content with herself.

"Oh okay perfect!" I exclaimed. Mirajane put my food down in front of me and being the lady I am I scarfed down the pancakes, chugged the water and started to sip my hot chocolate with my pinky out.

"You _were_ hungry." Mirajane said, obviously amazed but not judge mental.

I straightened and made myself look like the queen I was trained to be. As soon as Mirajane and I looked at each other, we burst out laughing and couldn't stop for at least 10 minutes. I went back to my normal position, still smiling, and thought how I haven't been this happy since before my mother died. Mirajane took my dishes once I was done and went outside the bar telling me to wait here for a minute and how she needed to get some stuff for shopping. I waited for about 20 minutes before I heard Mirajane start talking to me.

"You ready, Lucy? Oh and I hope you don't mind I invited some of the girls to come with us." Mirajane said from behind me. I turned around and saw some new faces and some semi-familiar faces. The girl who was chugging the barrel of beer was there, a short bluenette with an orange dress and a matching hairband who I saw telling Gajeel to stop fighting yesterday was there, another blunette was there, wearing a blue dress with a white bow, she was probably around 12. I hadn't seen her last night. There was also a tall and quite intimidating red head, standing beside Mirajane and had her hand extended getting ready to shake my hand.

"I'm Erza. It's great to finally meet you. The brunette is Cana, the bluenette in orange is Levy and the bluenette in blue is Wendy." The redhead said. She was obviously very independent.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." I said smiling and shaking her hand.

"We know." Levy spoke this time "Also I was wondering if I could ever read your cultures history."

"Levy!" Mirajane gasped

"It's okay, Mirajane. You guys know about me?" I asked curiously

"Through Gajeel mainly but don't worry only us and the master knows." Levy replied obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mira. I forgot."

"Mirajane is Mira your nickname? May I call you that as well?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that and Levy it's okay, she may as well know who she can confide in." Mirajane said, "Shall we go?"

We all nodded and left the guild. We started to walk down the street towards the mall when they started to ask me questions about my culture.

"What sort of clothes do you wear?" "What do you believe in?" "Are there any

boys?" "What are your powers like compared to everyone else's?" But only one question stuck out for me: **"Are there any boys?"**

"I wish there were boys but they're all stuck up who just the power they would gain by marrying me." I said, spitting out the words like poison, but then realized I was being rude, "Sorry it's just awhile a go I fell head over heels for this guy and I found out he just wanted my money and power."

"I can't say I understand because I have never been in that kind of situation before but I can say for all of us that having every guy only care about material items more than us would be terrible." Levy said putting her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"I agree and who was this guy and how should I kill him?" Erza stated.

"It's okay guys really. What were your other questions again?" I said smiling as best as I could to hide the pain of remembering him.

"What are your powers like compared to everyone else's?" Levy said trying to help change the subject.

"Well everyone in my culture can control one element but I can control all of them but still be even more powerful in a specific element than another." I explained.

"Wow that's awesome!" They all said, with wide eyes, and open jaws.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks!" I said smiling at them

We walked the rest of the way, talking about each other's magic, and arrived at the mall in no time.

~The mall~

I let them drag me to each of their favorite stores, since I didn't know where to go. Erza dragged me to a store called "Armors R us" and made me buy a belt that had on one side a pocket attached with a D-ring and a key holder on the inside and a loop meant for a whip on the other side. Levy took me to Chapters, and we found out we both loved books and she found out I was writing a book myself. We agreed to start a book club, just the two of us, that would meet every Thursday. To start it off we bought Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Wendy brought me to a pet store called "PJ's Pets" where we saw a bunch of cute animals and since her birthday was coming up I bought her a white cat and a pink collar and she named her Charle. Mirajane brought me to Top Shop and helped me find a bunch of clothes that were gorgeous. One outfit consisted of a blue skirt with a white and blue striped shirt. She also took me to a costume store since FairyTail was having a costume party soon. She made me get this kind of Playboy like bunny outfit which pretty much was just a black corset with a pink oval in the middle, black short shorts, fishnet stockings, black bunny ears with pink ovals in each one and black boots. Cana took me to an liquor store and showed me all the best beers, wines, vodkas, etc. Then she took me in to a Victoria Secret and made me get a bunch of bras and underwear that in my opinion had hardly enough fabric to be called underwear or a bra. For some reason all the girls kept saying the boys won't be able to get their eyes off me with everything I was buying. Lastly all of them, except Wendy, took me into a Sephora and made me buy some make up but only enough for special occasions. When we were done we went to a restaurant to get lunch. We sat by the window since there was no porch and we started to order what we wanted. When the waiter left they started talking about something and I gazed out the window when I noticed something.

"Hey what does that sign say on that tall building over there?" I asked them, interrupting they're avid conversation.

"It says 'Apartments for rent'. Why?" Levy replied.

"How much do you think it's for?" I asked forgetting, to answer question.

"70,000-75,0000 jewels. Want to tell us why you care?" Erza answered this time.

"It's hard to explain. Sorry." I said and continued to gaze out the window leaving them to talk.

I hadn't felt at home since my mom died but finally I began to feel like I belonged somewhere and I had a home. I think it would be good for me to stay here for a bit. Maybe learn what the people need. Some more rain? Easy. Better soil? Done. Getting to know them will teach me to be kinder and more helpful. That's it I'm going to stay in Magnolia for a bit and become a better person. Though I'm going to need a few things from home tonight. But I'll rent the apartment across the river now. I got up and mumbled that I would be right back. I left the restaurant, crossed the bridge, and went into the place with the sign on it. I went straight to the cashier asked for one single bed apartment and bought it. She gave me the key and I left to go back to my friends. As soon as I sat down I asked

"Who can get a horse by tonight and sneak into my palace with me?"

_**Hey people reading my **_**_fan fiction! At the moment I'm in Quebec and driving to Halifax for my sister to go to university! I will try to post as much as I can but I may not have internet unlike now since I'm in a hotel. Anyways be patient and I will post as much as possible! Byeeee!_**


	5. NOTE FOR READERS

**Hey people! I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while but between school starting and everything I do after school I have pretty much no time. So please bare with me as soon as I finish my homework tonight I will star writing and will hopefully have a new nice long chapter up for you guys at the end of the week! Anyways I better go and do it… BYE! **

**P.S. I have another tumblr account where I just put up poems that I think of during my classes so if you want to check it out its:**

** .com**

**BYEEE! LOVE YOU ALLL!**


End file.
